Chewy Citadel
- | characters = Franken-Stefan | champion = Dr. Bubblestein | new = N/A | released = November 27, 2014 | difficulty =Very hard | previous = Marmalade Meadow | next = Eggnog Emporium }} Story Before episode: Franken-Stefan needs a brain. After episode: Tiffi activates a machine that puts a colour bomb inside his head. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Chewy Citadel is a very hard episode. It has three somewhat hard levels: 757, 760, and 767, two very hard levels: 761 and 765, and two insanely hard levels: 762 and 763. Overall, it is even harder than the previous episode, Marmalade Meadow. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |156,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Chewy Citadel Beginning.png|Chewy Citadel before story Chewy Citadel End.png|Chewy Citadel after story Chewy Citadel-bg before Animating.gif|Chewy Citadel before story (animation) Chewy Citadel-bg after Animating.gif|Chewy Citadel after story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 756 Reality.png|Level 756 - |link=Level 756 Level 757 Reality.png|Level 757 - |link=Level 757 Level 758 Reality V2.png|Level 758 - |link=Level 758 Level 759 Reality.png|Level 759 - |link=Level 759 Level 760 Reality.png|Level 760 - |link=Level 760 Level 761 Reality.png|Level 761 - |link=Level 761 Level 762 Reality.png|Level 762 - |link=Level 762 Level 763 Reality.png|Level 763 - |link=Level 763 Level 764 Reality.png|Level 764 - |link=Level 764 Level 765 Reality.png|Level 765 - |link=Level 765 Level 766 Reality.png|Level 766 - |link=Level 766 Level 767 Reality.png|Level 767 - |link=Level 767 Level 768 Reality.png|Level 768 - |link=Level 768 Level 769 Reality V2.png|Level 769 - |link=Level 769 Level 770 Reality.png|Level 770 - |link=Level 770 |-| Champion title= Dr Bubblestein.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Chewycitadel.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was released exactly one year after the release of Dreamworld. *This episode doesn't contain any timed or moves levels. *This is the ninth episode in a row, in which, there is no dialogue in the cutscene. *This is the third episode in the entire game to have 3 consecutive Ingredients levels. Those levels are 767, 768, and 769. The first was Wafer Windmill and the second was Toffee Tower. *This episode does not have any regular icing. *This episode has the same number of jelly and ingredient levels. Category:World Nine Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Very hard episodes